Elfire
Elfire (エルファイアー Erufaiā) is a recurring Anima/Fire Magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. As Elfire possesses relatively high Might (as compared to Fire or Thunder), it is a solid mainstay tome for Mages and Sages. It is also affordable and commonly available for purchase in shops. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *''' Shadow Dragon-only, as Weight is absent in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Tome |6 |2 |- |✯✯ |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) |- |Vendors |Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1: Enemy Mage (Ch. 10) Book 2: Enemy Mage (Ch. 6) • Enemy Mage x2 (Ch. 15) |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. F-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Vendors |Ch. 3 • Ch. 9 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Vendors |Ch. 17B • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Hugh |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch.13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Pent • Nino |- |Vendors |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 24 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 26 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 9A) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 12B) |- |Inventories |Saleh • Selena (Creature Campaign) |- |Vendors |'Main Story:' Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 '''Creature Campaign:' Caer Pelyn • Taizel • Jehanna Hall • Narube River • Rausten Court |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Sage (Ch. 17-3) |- |Inventory |Tormod |- |Treasure |Ch. 13 - Chest |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 15 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Final Ch. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Tormod • Calill • Bastian |- |Shops |'Part 1:' Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) |- |Inventory |Etzel |- |Vendors |Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 6) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 10) • Enemy Sorcerer (Ch. 13) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |Cecil • Katarina • Lena |- |Treasure |BS1 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Inventories |Henry • Morgan |- |Armories |Carrion Isle • Desert Oasis |- |Merchants |Arena Ferox • The Midmire |- |SpotPass |Nino • Matthew • Caeda • Boey • Ulster • Lugh |} Trivia *Even though this spell was never present in [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fates]], Corrin, during their support conversation with Shigure, had exclaimed "Elfire!", probably as a euphemistic profane word. Gallery File:Elfire (TCG).jpg|The Elfire tome, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Elfire FE1.png|Linde casting Elfire on an enemy Knight in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Elfire.gif|Animation of an enemy Mage casting Elfire in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Elfire (FE4).png|Arthur casting Elfire on Dares in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Elfire (FE4 Map).png|Map animation of Arthur casting Elfire on a Lopto Dark Mage in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Elfire.png|An enemy mage casting Elfire on Fergus in Thracia 776. File:FE9 Elfire.jpg|'Elfire' being cast in Path of Radiance. File:Elfire (FE10).png|Sanaki casting Elfire in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Elfire Map.jpg|Map animation still of Elfire being cast in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Elfire.png|An enemy Mage casting Elfire on Caeda in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Elfire Tome (FE13).png|Miriel wielding the tome of Elfire in Awakening. File:Elfire (FE13).jpg|Miriel casting Elfire on an enemy Bow Knight in Awakening. Elfire Warriors.jpg|Tharja casting Elfire in Warriors. File:FEH Tome red.png|In-game model of the Elfire tome from Heroes.